Mission Gone Wrong
by flaming ice 15
Summary: Sakura is sent into the forest to find a criminal. Not only does she not find the criminal, she finds the Akatsuki members Deidara and Sasori! ONESHOT! DEIxSAKUxSASO


AN: This is my first Naruto fanfic. I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p><em>"Run."<em>

_"Run. Get away."_

Those were the only words she could think of as she sprinted through the dense forest. She had to get away.

Sakura ran as if her life depended on it. _"Why are the Akatsuki here?"_ She mentally screamed as she desperately made her escape. She had been sent to this forest to locate a local criminal, not find the Akatsuki lurking around. What was worse, it just had to be the blond one and red head.

As she ran, she could pick up the faintest footsteps behind her. She needed to hide. Now. She couldn't fight both of them at once. She ducked behind a bush and sealed her chakra so as not to be sensed. Sakura held her breath as they're voices became audible.

"Where did she go? I'm sure I saw her heading this way, un." The blond one said to his red headed partner.

"She's here. I can sense a small amount of her chakra." The red head's words were emotionless and cold.

_"Dammit!" _Sakura screamed internally. _"I didn't seal all of my chakra!"_

The blond took a step towards the bush she was hiding under. Her breath hitched when she looked down to see a white spider an inch away from her foot.

Sakura sprang backwards as the blond yelled, "Katsu!" She perched herself on a tree branch just overhead of the two Akatsuki members.

"My patience is wearing thin, Deidara." The red head said in a cold, emotionless voice.

"I won't miss next time, Sasori-Danna, un." Deidara said, a smirk dancing across his lips. A breeze blew then, blowing his hair away from his left eye for a moment, but in that moment, Sakura saw the scope that lay beneath.

Sakura focused her chakra into her fist, preparing for her next movement. She leapt from the branch and swung at Sasori in the air. Sasori quickly dodged and she swept at the air where his head had been a moment before. Sakura landed like a cat, ready to pounce.

Sakura straightened up and said to the two, "What are you doing here?"

Deidara snorted and responded with a snarky, "Wouldn't you like to know, un."

Sakura took a kunai from her pouch and began inspecting it. Questions kept running through her mind. _"What are they doing here? What do they want with me? Are they here to attack the Leaf Village?" _

Sakura was alert. Every movement made around her she picked up. When Deidara shifted his hand to his pouch inside his cloak, she was in a fighting stance, ready for anything.

"Quite on edge, aren't we, un?" Deidara taunted, a smirk lingering on his lips.

Sakura grunted, but remained in her crouch. She glanced over at Sasori, who was staring straight back, through lifeless eyes. A shiver ran down her spine when they made eye contact. "What?" She barked.

"How interesting…jade green eyes and pink hair. How very rare." He said to no one in particular. "I would like to add you to my collection."

Sakura laughed and said, "Like hell that'll ever happen you damn Akatsuki puppet."

Sasori let out a small, fake laugh and said, "How very interesting. I've found a good specimen, Deidara."

"That you have, Sasori-Danna. Her hair is like an explosion, un. It's very…artistic. I seem to have taken a liking as well, un."

Sakura's eyes widened slightly when the Akatsuki members voiced their thoughts about her. Before either member had a chance to make a move, Sakura turned and ran. The only thoughts running through her mind were, _"Run. Get away. Run!" _

Sakura could hear them laughing, Sasori's cold, fake laugh, and Deidara's maniacal one. They were chasing her; they were hunters, and she was the hunted.

Just as she was about to dive behind a bush, a hard metallic cord coiled around Sakura's midsection. She was lurched backward by the cord and forced to face the Akatsuki once again, but at an aerial view.

"What do you want with me?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing in particular, un." Deidara smirked.

She looked down to see a white centipede had begun crawling up her legs. Sakura gasped and tried to kick it off, but froze when Deidara smirked and made a hand sign, "Now, now. Let's not do anything too hasty, un."

Sasori lowered the cord coiled around so her face was directly in his, as she was forced to stare into his dead eyed gaze. She glared at him, still suspended in air with a centipede wrapped around her ankles, but her eyes widened when she felt his cold lips brush hers. For a puppet, his lips were unexpectedly soft, as if that part hadn't been made of the same material as everything else.

Sakura could feel her cheeks growing warmer as he moved her further away from him, higher in the air. "W-wh-wh…" Sakura stammered.

"You don't deserve all the fun Sasori-Danna. Now it's my turn, un." Deidara half growled as the centipede around her ankles lowered, forcing the cord to droop downward toward the blond Akatsuki member. "How about some real flesh and blood, un?"

His lips crashed onto hers and he quickly took dominance in the kiss, licking her lips as his hands wrapped around her neck. Sakura gasped when she felt a tongue on her neck where his hands were. Deidara smirked and pulled away, examining her as she squirmed under his hand. When the teeth on his hand nipped her neck, she gasped and flinched, both pain and pleasure coursing through her.

"I say we keep this one, Sasori-Danna." Deidara said to his partner as he removed his hand, showing the mouth that lay on his palm. "She's quite entertaining, un."

Sasori lowered her to the ground where she sank to her knees as the cord disappeared behind his cloak.

Deidara clamped his hands on the centipede, and made a bird, which took to the sky. When the bird reached just above the tree line, he yelled, "Katsu!" The little white bird exploded into shimmering sparks of pink and green.

"You're coming with us, my pet." Sasori purred as he lifted her up and sat her on the giant clay bird Deidara had made. "I think your going to…enjoy your new life."


End file.
